


Soft Cuddles

by WritingYandere



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, mezzo" love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingYandere/pseuds/WritingYandere
Summary: A short scene with MEZZO" cuddling in the most loving way.





	Soft Cuddles

Being an idol made dating hard. While most people were more lenient concerning male idols, it turned for the worse if they indulged in dating their own gender. Which was the main reason why Tamaki and Sougo tried to keep their relationship a secret. At least to the public. All their group members knew and supported them, so they could be open about it at home.

“Sou-chan~ I want pudding!” Tamaki whined while laying on top of Sougo. He had rested his head on the older man’s stomach, one arm thrown over him and his legs entangled with Sougo’s. His other arm reached up so he could stroke his boyfriends hair. Said boyfriend let out a low chuckle and put the book he was reading down onto his chest.  
“Well, if you want some, you have to get up.” He said softly looking down at Tamaki whose hood was halfway down, revealing his slightly messy hair. He stroked tenderly through the soft strands, trying to untangle them.  
“But I don’t wanna get up…” The mumbled answer made Sougo laugh. Tamaki’s pouting was evident in his voice.  
“Oh? So I’m more important than pudding?” Sougo asked with a hint of mischief. While stroking Tamaki’s hair, he slightly pulled on it to make him look up at him. Understanding the cue the younger lifted his head to meet his boyfriend’s gaze. He really was pouting, pushing out his lower lip and giving him a disgruntled glare.  
“Of course you are! Well… if we’re cuddling you sure are. Or when we’re kissing. Or during other stuff.”  
“Other stuff?” Sougo raised one eyebrow confused by the wording, Tamaki’s flushed cheeks and his sudden avoidance of eyecontact. What did he mean?  
“Oh! Oh, you mean…” Seconds later their cheeks were a matching shade of red. Well, now it was awkward.

They had enjoyed this ‘other stuff’ but it only had been a few times. You could count them on one hand. It was new to them and both men had decided to go slow in their relationship. After all it was their first serious relationship and neither of them wanted to mess things up. So whenever this topic came up, both still got shy and embarassed about it. But both kind of enjoyed seeing their partner blush and thought it to be endearing.  
Currently they couldn’t really enjoy it, since both tried avoiding looking at the other. Neither knew what to say, so Sougo just resumed stroking Tamaki’s hair, who in turn pushed his book away and laid his head down on Sougo’s chest. He wiggled his wrist underneath Sougo’s neck and simply let his hand lay on the pillow. Cuddling like this was comfortable and soothing.

For a few quiet minutes they just laid there. Slowly calming down from their embarassement and the awkwardness of their conversation. In the end it was Tamaki who spoke first.  
“Sou-chan, you’re always more important than pudding, y'know? I really like you very much. I would even start eating less pudding for you. But just a bit less, I wouldn’t stop completely. Because pudding is also important to me.”  
His voice had been soft, a bit hushed. With his forehead close to Sougo’s cheek, he could feel how the younger started to blush again. Once more he felt just how much he loved him. Trying so hard to be open and clear with his feelings, it made Sougo’s heart race. Without thinking much he grasped Tamaki’s chin and pulled him into a soft and tender kiss. Yes, he really loved him.  
Maybe he should tell him one of these days.


End file.
